Digimon Grand Championships
by Pikazec 2012
Summary: Team Digithonians led by Teko look to win the digimon grand championships, But Team Dragorhtian have their eyes set on the same prize. Rated T for violence and mild language. This is my first fic, plz read and review.
1. Prequal

Things the reader should know

-Differences from the show

In this story I will use "side evolutions" in which digimon will be able to change forms but will stay at the same level. An example of this would be if a war greymon side evolved into a shinning greymon.

I will be basing my stories mainly off of the digimon dawn and dusk evolution lines but I may tweak them a bit for digimon not in that game or for plot purposes so if you don't remember this digimon digivolving into this digimon don't complain 

After defeating another digimon the tamer will acquire data of the other digimon. No the other digimon doesn't die or get turned into an egg its just the other tamer acquires a part of their data

Each tamer has 2 digimon partners

In order to DNA digivolve a tamer must use saved data (see bullet 3) of another digimon to DNA digivolve. For example if a tamer of an Ex-Veemon had beaten a stingmon he could use that data to DNA digivolve his Ex-Veemon into Paildramon or Dinobeemon. (Also DNA is Re-usable)

Plot

In this story we will fallow Tekoyato (Teko for short) and his team of friends as they journey to win the Digimon Grand Championships. In order to qualify Teko and his team known as the Digithonians will need to win smaller tournaments and complete challenges such as beating groups like the dark masters in order to gain 10 points, the minimum needed to qualify.

- Teams

A digimon Team is made up of 3 digidestined and their 6 combined digimon.

- Tournaments

Each Tournament is different the special rules will be explained with each tourney but there are a few rules that are common.

Each tamer uses one of their 2 digimon

Single elimination

Each digimon starts the battle in their rookie from

Two teams will play against each other and the winning team is the team who has 2 tamers win matches (each teams three tamers battle, Best 2 out of 3)

Main Characters / teams

Team Digithonians (the good guys)

Tekoyato (Teko), 16, Male, Digimon-Veemon and Agumon

Bethany, 16, Female, Digimon-Coronamon and Gizamon

T.J, 17, Male, Digimon-Patamon and Gaomon

Team Dragorhtian ( The Rivals)

Talo, 17, Male, Digimon- Demi-Devimon and Keramon

Makayla, 16, Female, Digimon- Lunamon and Lopmon

Ben, 18, Male, Digimon – Goblimon and DoKunemon


	2. Chapter One

Chapter One – Rosaline Finals Pt.1

Teko screamed as Veemon, his newest digimon, went flying across the field smashing against the wall. Teko looked up to a looming Snimon whose twin sickles were starting to get obnoxious.

The battle had started off with what looked to be an easy victory for Teko but soon Kenneth's Wormon had digivovled to Snimon, a champion level, which was more than Teko could get Veemon to do.

Teko looked into his bag quickly trying to find the perfect item to make a comeback and send his team to the finals against his arch enemy Talo, who's Devidramon, had just eliminated his opponent.

"If only I had chosen Agumon" Teko thought to himself. His thoughts were quickly interrupted as Snimon landed a left scissor into Veemon, causing Veemon to fall to the ground looking defeated.

"That's it!" Teko screamed as he pulled out the Digi-egg of Courage from his bag and then blasted it with a beam from his Digivice.

"Veemon armor digivolve too…… Flamedramon, the fire of Courage," Veemon screamed. The crowed burst into applause as Flamedramon jumped to his feet. "Fire Fists!" Flamedramon called as fire balls launched from his hands at Snimon.

Snimon quickly dodged then flew at Flamedramon with his twin scissor attack. Flamedramon caught the left blade of Snimon then fired a direct hit into the face of Snimon. Snimon flew across the field smashing the wall and degenerating into Wormon.

"NO!" Kenneth cried as a timer of ten second appeared on the screen. The timer ticked to about 4 seconds when Kenneth pulled a Digi-egg of knowledge from his bag and ordered Wormon to Armor Digivolve.

Wormon staggered to his feet and began to glow. "Wormon armor digivolve to….. Searchmon" Searchmon stood with a silver body and 6 legs. A disk on his back displayed the blue symbol of knowledge. The crowd erupted into applause as a mere smirk appeared across Kenneth's face.

"Hertz Jammer, NOW SEARCHMON!" Kenneth shouted from the other side of the field. Large sound wave circles began to appear from the disk on Searchmon's back and struck Flamedramon.

Flamedramon fell to his knees and used his claws to cover his ears as the attack began to slowly wear away at his strength. "I better do something quick," Teko thought to himself, "Flamedramon use your fire rocket attack, and give it all you got!

Flamedramon's body erupted into flames and he charged at Searchmon hitting him head on and driving him into the wall. Smoke and ash exploded from the collision with the wall. Slowly as the smoke cleared the crowd could see Flamedramon standing tall and Searchmon lying upside down on the ground. The 10 count appeared on the screen and slowly ticked down to zero despite Kenneth pleading with Searchmon to get up.

A white light surrounded Searchmon and the data for the Digi-egg of knowledge flowed into Teko's Digivice. Both digimon degenerated to their rookie forms and crawled back to their tamers, who met in the center to exchange handshakes.

"Teko is the winner!" the announcer boomed, "And this means his team will advance to the finals!" The crowed applause as Teko embraces his other teammates.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The next day Teko sits in the holding room outside the battlefield, waiting for his turn to take the stage against Talo. Teko quickly glanced into the mirror seeing the reflection of himself. His dark blue hair hung in front of his face barely short of his eyes. He was a slender boy with a pale face and lanky legs. He stood at about 5'10" and was wearing a pair of square goggles over his blue shaggy hair. His orange T-shirt was covered partially by his black unzipped jacket, and his baggy jeans sat on his waist.

Teko quickly spun his head to the television where Bethany and Seadramon were engaged with Kuwagamon and Ben. Bethany's long blonde hair flowed in the wind as she looked up to her giant sea beast. Teko began to think about what would happen if Bethany lost, since T.J.'s Leomon had been knocked out by Makayla and Wendigomon.

"Seadramon hit it with your ice blast!" Bethany called to her digimon. Seadramon reared its head back and opened its mouth to fire a cold blast at the flying bug. Kuwagamon tried to dodge but the ice clipped his wing and he fell face first into the ground and the 10 count began.

Teko burst out of the room and ran to the ready room for his team. The door opened and Bethany and Gizamon appeared into the ready room. Bethany ran and clasped her hands around Teko.

"I did it!" Bethany exclaimed, "Now you gotta go win the tournament for us."

"Good job Beth," Teko responded " and don't worry I got this under control, come on Agumon its time."

The small yellow dragon like digimon hopped up from the chair were he sat beside Veemon. Bethany took a small corridor to the stand to watch the match with T.J. Slowly Teko and Agumon made their way onto the battle stage through the looming door and the door slowly closed behind them

"Good luck!" screamed Bethany and T.J from the stands. Teko looked up to face his opponent. Talo, his arch rival, stood opposite him wearing all black. His hair was a close cut, just like his facial hair. A smile appeared on his face with a matching evil grin on the face of his DemiDevimon. The blue ball flew with two small wings in place of his ears.

"Begin the match!" the announcer boomed and Agumon rushed onto the field to face DemiDevimon.

"Pepper Breath!" Agumon yelled as a small fireball flew from his mouth and clipped the wing of his flying opponent. DemiDevimon retaliated with a Demi dart that fell just short of hitting Agumon in the foot.

"This isn't going to work Agumon." Teko acknowledged, "Time to digivolve." Agumon turned a bright color and began to change into a larger form.

"Agumon digivolve to……. Greymon!" the creature screamed. "Nova Blast!" A large fire ball exploded from its mouth and scorched its smaller opponent.

"Nice Trick" Talo smirked, "but two can play at this game, digivolve!"

"DemiDevimon digivolve to……. Devimon!" The small floating ball changed into a form that resembled a darkened angle. Its wings were tattered and torn and its black body stood about the same height as Greymon.

"Death Cannon!" Devimon yelled as a dark orb fired from his hand.

"Quickly Greymon counter the attack with your nova blast!" Teko ordered. The fire ball flew from Greymon's mouth and met Devimon's attack in the center of the field.

Smoke filled the area and neither opponent could see their adversary. Suddenly, the smoke broke as a hand came flying through it. With his Death claw attack, Devimon stretched his arm and grabbed Greymon by the neck and smashed him against the wall, holding him there. The crowed stood in awe of what just happened as T.J. and Bethany sat breathless.

"What am I going to do?" Teko thought as sweat dripped from his forehead. Talo cackled with laughter and ordered Devimon to finish the fight with his Laser Wing attack.

_-To Be Continued_


End file.
